


I Will See You Soon

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Epistolary, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: I’m still wearing the ring. People have told me that I should take it off, that it would be good for me, but what do they know?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37





	I Will See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, using the prompt 'Borrowed'.

_Dear Draco,_

_Remember when you proposed? When you got nervous, and couldn’t get the words out? I wish I could have married you then and there._

_I’m still wearing the ring. People have told me that I should take it off, that it would be good for me, but what do they know? It’s the last thing you gave to me, your promise to spend the rest of our lives together._

_Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if we had known that we were living on borrowed time. Would you have done things differently?_

_I suppose it doesn’t matter._

_I miss you, but I will see you soon, my love._

_I promise._

_Love, Harry_

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
